Blacklist
by Noxin
Summary: Set in Movie: Aliens. In Alien, Ripley and her friend April survived. After Ripley agrees to help Burke, her and April set off to destroy the aliens. But April is falling for a certain soldier. Hicks/OC
1. Prologue

**Title: Blacklist**  
** Rating: M**  
** Pairing: Hicks/OC**  
** Summary: Set in Movie: Aliens. In Alien, Ripley and her friend April survived. After Ripley agrees to help Burke, her and April set off to destroy the aliens. But April is falling for a certain soldier. Hicks/OC**

Prologue

Darkness enveloped the atmosphere and there was nothing but calmness. A peaceful quiet that drifted over the horizon, at least that was what it felt like to April.  
She wasn't aware that Ripley was plagued by dreams, horrific and realistic dreams that woke her up screaming almost every night.

April was what you could now officially call a 'survivor.' Her and Ripley had stuck it out and defeated the alien. Then clasped themselves in their sleep as they drifted off and forgot about the universe outside.

Twenty five years old and April was what you could definitely call traumatised for life. Watching her family die and the horrors in the ship was enough to deem somebody crazy.

Closed off from the others and Ripley too, April was less than ready to brace herself to living again normally on the outside world.

Ripley awoke screaming again for the second night in a row and April was beginning to lose her patience. Rolling over with a very unladylike grunt, the brunette watched the older woman breathe rapidly and hug Jonesy, the ginger cat. 'You awake?'

April rolled her eyes, sighing she answered, 'yeah. You woke me.'  
The older woman chuckled a little and placed the cat down on her bed who purred contently for a moment before cuddling into Ripley's legs. 'Sorry.'

April rolled over to face her friend, 'Ripley, what are we doing here?'  
Ripley laid back down and shrugged, 'briefing tomorrow. We will find out.'

* * *

April was sat at the head of the table, in front of the big projector screen Ripley was intently looking at. Pictures of their old team was flickering on the screen and April looked away when a familiar face of a man and woman appeared.

'I don't understand this.' Ripley said, turning around to look at the group of men, one, a man she had met earlier and introduced to April as, 'Burke.'  
'We have been here for three and a half hours, how many times do I have to tell the same story?'

April glanced at the other men who were sighing and muttering within themselves before a grim voice said, 'look at it from our point of view, please.'  
Ripley took this as a sign to sit and took her place on a chair beside April who could glare daggers at the elderly man who was talking. 'You truthfully admit to detonating an expensive piece of hardware.'

The man was looking at Ripley who was looking at him right back. April remembered it was her idea to blow the hardware up. Alien aboard and all.  
'42 million dollars,' said another man checking his notes. April and Ripley exchanged looks, neither of them had that kind of money but it was hard to take in when they were telling the truth.

'You self destructed the system for unknown reasons.' The elderly man at the foot of the table spoke again. His hands making movements on the table to ellaborate the seriousness of the situation.

'Hey, hold on. It wasn't for reasons unknown. That was company orders to destroy the thing that killed her crew.' April cut in not liking the tone any of these men were using. Ripley turned her head to the money man and sneered at him, 'and your expensive ship.'

'There is nothing to prove the existence of this creature you described.' The elderly man spoke, a mocking smile on his lips and he spoke firmly.  
'Good,' Ripley stood and glared at him, 'that's because I blew it out of the goddamn air lock. Look, me and April stayed on that ship to kill that thing to protect all of you!'

April looked at the ground. Nothing really could prepare her for the conversation at hand. It was surreal to know that people, important people like these didn't believe something like this could exist.

A snide comment from a woman made Ripley turn to face her with an evil explanation. April was tedious of the same conversation and figured it was her cue to leave. Placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, she stood and said her polite goodbyes to the chair people.

April walked to her hospital room feeling embarrassed and tired. It was only moments after she was met with a very angry looking Ripley.  
'Everything okay?'  
Ripley paced the room, 'there are families there! 60 to 70 families in danger.'

April was in shock. Nothing reported by over a hundred witnesses. 'Are you sure?'  
'That son of a bitch admitted it.' Ripley said finally sitting down and sparking up a cigerette. April sat across from her and looked at her carefully, 'we aren't going back,  
are we?'

Ripley looked up at her not surprised by her question which startled April a little. 'No.'  
April was satisfied with the answer. There was no way she would go back. She will die first. Going back would endanger her life, and Ripley and Ripley is the only thing she has now.

A knock on the door sounded and April answered it to be met with Burke and unknown man dressed in a soldier uniform. 'April, hello. Is Ripley there?'  
April glanced behind her and Ripley looked up at hearing her name. Crossing the room, she took one look and then slammed the door in their faces. April had to move her hand before it got crushed.

'Please, Ripley!' Burke yelled and let himself in anyway which April was upset about. Ripley stood up prepared for a confrontation. She looked at April and told her to leave. April obliged quickly and took a walk down the hall.

'I don't get it, you want me to go back in there?' Ripley asked after Lieutenant explained everything.  
Burke was excited and Ripley looked at him disgusted, 'no way.'

The Lieutenant shifted, 'you will be going in with the troops, you both will be protected.'  
Ripley paused and looked at him carefully, Burke cringed and mentally cursed the Lieutenant for his mistake. 'Both?' Ripley asked interested.

The Lieutenant swallowed although it was more of a gulp and decided to let her know all the details now anyway. 'You and April.'  
Ripley, scoffing, shook her head vigorously, 'that is a hell no! I am not taking that girl back in there, no way.'

The Lieutenant and Burke left shortly after, their heads dipped and shoulders slumped, defeated. Ripley was positive she wouldn't endanger April's life again. But families in close encounter with aliens was a big deal. If Burke wanted to destroy them, she wanted to help.

That night, Ripley contacted Burke and made conditions clear. April would know nothing about the mission until the last minute and think it was an experiment to rescue the families. And Ripley made Burke promise he was there to destroy, not to capture and test. Giving Ripley his word, Burke mentally smirked and Ripley turned off the power communicator aggreeing to the mission.

This would be interesting, she thought.

* * *

_I am so sorry guys. I will get around to updating all my other stories, and I know I won't get a lot of reviews on this but I noticed there weren't any Hicks/OC fics and I was a little upset. I watched Aliens and found Hicks to be a complete hottie, not anymore, being 54 and all but back then... Swwooooon. 3_

_I hope you enjoy, whoever is reading this. More to come soon._

_~ Noxin_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Blacklist  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Hicks/OC  
Disclaimer: This movie belongs to respected producers and directors. I, in no way possible, own anything to do with this movie except the DVD's. Characters remain with respected rights to the actors and writers. I only own April and her parents.**

Chapter 1

April woke up the next morning to Ripley's call. Groaning, she immediately wished the older woman would go away and let her sleep. Didn't she have work anyway? April thought to herself.

Turning over and opening an eye, she gasped when she saw a close up of Ripley's face. She looked a little miffed about something but she smiled kindly anyway.

'Good morning, how'd you sleep?' Ripley asked the younger woman she had grown to care for a lot. There wasn't much age difference,  
only around five years but Ripley had grown to adjust with being the sort of older sister to April.

April sat up and ran a hand through her dark hair tiredly, 'fine.' But then her face looked towards Ripley in concern, 'did you sleep okay?'  
She couldn't remember getting woke up during the night which had become a regular routine due to Ripley's nightmares.

Ripley sighed and shot her a smile as she walked away to dress, 'same old, same old. Listen,' she looked at her seriously, 'there is something we're doing today.'

April got out of bed and crossed the room to make coffee, 'there is? Like what?' April wasn't exactly prepared with joining the civilisation and the usual regulations and rules. Work and shopping and getting on with life even after everything that she's seen.

Ripley didn't know how to sugar coat the situation so she decided to go ahead and lie to her after all. She will find out up there when it will be too late to refuse, Ripley figured. 'I said there were families up there? We're gonna save them.'

Freezing and ignoring the boiled kettle, April turned around in utter shock. 'No way. I am not going back up there!'

The older woman put her hands on her friends shoulders, 'it's okay. We wont be near the aliens. Just save the families. Alright?'

* * *

If there was one thing April couldn't stand, it was those freezing sleep tubes. Waking up was horrible and this one was no exception.

April rolled over to sounds of other groans and grunts. Complains rang out through the room as Marines awoke. Next to her on the left was Ripley who was propped up on her elbows.  
A man next to her groaned and muttered, 'we don't get paid enough for this shit.'

A woman a few tubes down scoffed, 'not paid enough to wake up to your face, Drake.'  
The man ignored her and then said, 'Hicks, you look like I feel.'

Looking up, April noticed he was talking to someone on her right, she glanced over and saw a young man sat up and running a rough hand through his dirty blonde hair. He was gorgeous and April looked away when his hazel eyes met hers.

It was weird how Drake was less attractive than he was and he had the audacity to say that. April, a little flustered, looked over at Ripley.  
'Sleep okay?'

Ripley nodded and asked the same, April scowled, 'we shouldn't even be here Rip.'  
With that, the younger feisty woman got up and crossed the room to the lockers. More people were up and dressing and a certain woman was pushing herself up a bar for exercise.

The man who was called Hicks, earlier, the handsome one was looking intently at April and when Ripley passed, he measured her up too. April felt a little cold towards him for looking at them like that. They were hardly introduced to the group before they came on the ship but looking at them like they didn't belong was a little cruel.

'Hey, Vasquez, you ever been mistaken for a man?' A cocky sounding marine asked the woman who was exercising.  
'No,' she answered unphased and when she dropped to the ground, she added, 'have you?'

April smiled a little, the woman seemed a little intimidating but she liked her. She was tanned and had an accent, possibly Spanish. She had short dark hair and dark eyes, she was pretty.

Noticing the woman all had short hair, including Ripley, April was feeling more and more out of place. She had shoulder length brown hair and never thought about cutting it off. After all, she wasn't a marine. She was a computer tech. Cutting your hair wasn't mandatory for that type of work.

When April was dressed in a button up blue shirt and slacks, she found Ripley who was dressed in a all-in-one suit. 'Hey.'

Ripley turned to April with a frown, 'you're talking to me now?' Strike one.  
April looked away and focused on Hicks across the room, he was dressing and she had to catch herself from blushing when she saw his bare torso.

'I know I was a little harsh a moment ago, but Ripley, we shouldn't be here. I understand you want to help but-'  
'Burke.' Ripley said cutting her off.

April furrowed her brows, 'excuse me?'  
Ripley glanced over at the scrawny man who was talking to Lieutanant Gorman. Ripley had the strongest urge to tell her friend the truth but brushed it off and put a hand on April's neck. Bringing her into an embrace she mumbled a 'let's eat.'

Food in the Marines, April noted, is food. And that's what she had to keep remembering every time she looked at it. It's food. If you don't eat it, you'll starve.

The Marines were sat at a large table while Burke, Lieutenant Gorman and Ripley were sat at another table. April was fetching her food trying not to look at what she was grabbing as she walked to the table.

'Hey Top, what's the op?' The cocky sounding Marine asked the leader as he sat down.  
'It's a rescue mission. You'll love it.' Apone said to Hudson.

April stopped walking, 'a rescuse mission?' The Marines looked at her like she was insane. And Ripley was quick to stand up and go to her.  
'April, let's sit and eat.'

'No, wait, a rescue mission? Rescuing the families from what?' April was breathing heavy and was aware everyone's eyes were on her. She was confused and wasn't excited to hear how maybe her friend had lied to her and she was on her way to participate in a mission that almost killed her before.

Ripley was finally able to draw April away from the audience and to the table. 'It's called a rescue mission but we aren't rescuing anyone. The families are there waiting for transport. That's all.'

April wasn't convinced but she saw the desperation in Ripley's eyes and decided not to press it any furthur. She hoped the faith she had in her friend would be enough to trust her not to lie to her and force her into encountering the aliens again.

Hicks couldn't take his eyes off the young brunette and was a little striken. His job caused him not to have many interactions with the opposite sex and when they finally got a night off, most interactions were with someone desperate and it was a sort of, wham, bam, thank you ma'am kind of deal.

'There's some juicy colonists' daughters we have to rescue from their virginity.' Apone joked and Hicks was brought back to attention and he chuckled lightly.

April overheard this and relaxed a little but was more than a little worried for Ripley when she seemed almost insulted by this remark.  
'Are you okay?' April asked, her food ignored and settled a hand on Ripley's arm.

'Yeah,' Ripley turned to the table with difficulty and was trying her hardest to ignore the comments that followed Apones joke.

April picked at her food and decided enough was enough before she picked up her tray and crossed the room again to place it into the washer.

As she was walking back, she noticed Hicks watching her but was distracted by Hudson asking another man to 'do the knife thing.'  
April walked cautiously closer to take a look as the man in a navy all in one slack suit took the knife and leaned over Hudson.

Hicks watched April's curiousity build until she was practically right behind Bishop. He smirked as she watched with great anxiety what he was preparing to do.

Hudson was glad he got his way but Drake came up behind him, replacing Bishops hand with his own. Hudson didn't seem too pleased but Drake nor Bishop were moving away.

April was leaning over behind Bishop and watched him say, 'trust me,' to Hudson who was panicking. Bracing the knife, the artificial person pressed the knife in the table between Hudson's fingers. Getting faster and faster each time until April could only see a blurring movement,  
Bishop moved the knife between each of his fingers.

Hudson was yelling and April was nearly overcome by her immediate urge to smack him to shut up. It was a great amazement to her and then she knew exactly what Bishop was.

Ash from Ripley's old crew was an android too and went insane and resulted in her mothers death along with other members aboard.

April backed away slowly and Hicks watched uncertain of her reaction. She didn't seem incredibly surprised by Bishops skill, in fact, she looked frightened and he watched her meet his gaze. Her brown eyes held something but she looked away quickly before walking back to the table.

'Ripley.' April addressed her friend. Ripley was talking to Burke but April called her name again. 'Rip.'

Suddenly Bishop took his seat next to April and she flinched. Ripley looked up confused. 'I thought you never missed Bishop.' Burke said. April looked at the table in sadness and Ripley shot her head to the direction of the android.  
White blood was seeping from his fingers and Ripley grew angry. 'You never told me there was an android on board, why not?'

Burke seemed a little taken back and laughed a little, 'it never occurred to me.'  
April was becoming increasingly angry at Burke. His very being irratated April and usually, she is pretty laid back.

'We always have a synthetic on board.' Burke had subconciously placed a protective arm around April's shoulders. April was now sat up straight and glaring daggers at Burke. He was a scrawny unattractive man and April knew, that she wouldn't be in control of her actions if he said something else to annoy her.

Bishop looked up unaware of the brewing tension at the table, 'I prefer the term 'artificial person' myself.'  
Burke quickly corrected himself.

Bishop turned towards April who was still staring at Burke like he should have known this was going to cause conflict.  
'Is there a problem?'  
April turned a little sympathetic for the android and said, 'no, it's okay.'

'I'm sorry,' Burke said turning towards Bishop he continued, 'Ripley and April's last trip, the artificial person malfunctioned.'

April rose to her feet and yelled, 'malfunctioned?'  
Again, the Marines turned to look at the little attention seeker. But April wasn't doing this for attention, far from it, she was angry because the term malfunctioned could mean anything from a little glitch to refusing to wash the dishes. No, Ash murdered her mother and a few more crew members. That was not malfunctioning, that was alien possession of the body.

Ripley stood too and embraced the younger girl. Burke looked up at the two women utterly surprised at their seriousness of the problem, 'well there were problems and a few deaths were involved.'

Bishop looked up at the women and back at Burke, 'I'm shocked. Was it an older model?'

'Who cares?' Ripley cried out as Burke nodded to Bishop and subtly told him a make of an android. Bishop tried reasoning with Ripley who was muttering something to Burke by saying that that particular make of android was destined for 'malfunctionings.'

April turned away from the table and towards the bathrooms. Passing by the large table, Hudson snickered, 'I call dibs on the younger one.'  
Hicks looked away from the retreating figure of April and looked towards his friend and fellow Marine, grinning he said, 'you wish.'

* * *

_Okay, I need to just to clarify that I am writing this story because I fell in love with the character Hicks and as much as I like Ripley, their romance was a little wooden. They needed either a steamy love scene in the med lab to emphasize their growing relationship or even a little kiss at the end. But nope, so technically no lovin' for Dwayne Hicks._

_April however, will be cast into the movie through my story and imagination to give him some lovin'. This story is to ease my boggling creative imagination because all I can think of while watching the movie is another female that would be perfect for Hicks._  
_I am not going to pester you with asking for reviews, although you are more than welcome to if you're reading this, because writing this on my computer where it will be deleted soon and forgotten about doesn't compare to the fact that it's published on here and soon I might get a nice e-mail with an alert for a really nice and inspiring review._

_~Noxin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Blacklist  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Hicks/OC**

Chapter 2

The room they were huddled in was obviously a heavy artillery storage block. Weapons and machinery littered the place and April was none too happy to be crowded in it with a group of Marines.

Ripley strictly instructed April to stay with the group as she went off to talk to Lieutenant Gorman, Apone and Burke. As uncomfortable as she was, she manged to have small talk with a few soliders. Vasquez being one of them. She was nice and a little rude at times but nothing worth worrying over.

One thing she was certain of though, was Hicks eyes on her. And she knew he knew she was looking at him too. They didn't exchange words or a smile, just stared into eachothers eyes.

Apone soon emerged with the others following suit and ordered the group to pay attention to what was about to be said.

April, excused from the group, stood a little to the side and unbeknowest to her, was about to get the shock of her life.

Lieutenant Gorman faced the group and greeted them, 'I am sorry we were unable to do this before we left Gateway but-'  
'Sir?'

April knew who spoke and fought an inward smile as she took a sideways glance at Hudson, his arm outstretched. His cocky smile just told everyone that his question would most probably be irrelevant and would in no way possible, help the others. Hicks was beside him, smoking.  
And strangely enough, as soon as April looked at him, she had to look away after a second because his brooding eyes landed on hers every time.

Gorman sighed, 'what is it Hicks?'  
This time April didn't even attempt to cover her smile and grinned foolishly when their own Lieutenant confused the Coporal for a Private.

'Hudson, sir.' Hudson corrected, 'he's Hicks.' Hicks didn't seem to mind the mistake and continued smoking without concern. Hudson however was asked to continue his question.

'Is this gonna be a stand up fight? Or another bug hunt?' Neither, April thought to herself and braced herself for Gorman to say the same. It was just a simple get in, save and rescue and get out. No strings,  
fighting or fuckin' aliens to be seen.

Ripley watched April cautiously, she knew her younger friend was not stupid and it was only a matter of time before she clicked everything into place.

Gorman continued, he knew of the situation, to sugar coat the ordeal to protect April's feelings. It was the only way for her to come but this was his Marines,  
he wasn't in the mood to lie to them. 'All we know is we lost contact with the colony. And that a xenomorph may be involved.'

April felt her body shake. A xenomorph, alias, an alien. She watched Ripley through angry eyes, what was going on here?

'Excuse me, sir. A what?' Apone asked. He clearly wasn't prepared for what they would face up there and it frightened April more. Ripley had lied.  
Were they going up there to destory it? Or save the families? It was coming together, but too slowly.

'A fuckin' alien.' April told the leader of the group who stayed quiet. Gorman glanced at April and then back at Ripley. 'Ripley, you can explain.'

Deciding enough was enough especially as her friend was about to step forward, April stood straight and said, 'I cannot believe you lied to me Ripley.'  
The group watched the young woman cross the room and stand in front of Burke. With a distasteful look, something raging boiled up and before she could think or stop herself, April took a swing and the man went down.

She knew it wasn't Burke's entire fault and that Ripley had agreed to go on the trip, after all, it was probably Ripley's idea to lie to her to protect her. But hitting Burke was just as good as hitting Ripley which she knew she could never do. As the room errupted in several gasps,  
curses and a familiar cocky sounded, 'fuckin' A,' April disappeared into one of the connecting rooms away from everyone.

April didn't want to hear or talk about anything. Ripley can go there and die, she would stay here and live. Nope, she wasn't moving anywhere.  
She didn't need anyone, not her chicken shit father, not her weak mother, not Ripley. But she can't let her go alone. The heartbreaking look in her friends eyes proved just how guilty she felt and she knew she could have left her back home. The point was, Ripley wanted and needed April there.

With a small mutter of, 'fuck sake,' under her breath, April stood after a few moments in the room and returned back to where everyone was spaced around the blocks. Some were at the machines, some were standing by talking, some where ticking things off checklists and a frustrated few were gathered around a computer. Hudson was one of those.

Spotting Ripley talking to Apone and Hicks, April decided it was time to apologise. Not to Burke, but for her behaviour in front of the Marines.

'Hey.'

Ripley stopped talking and the two men faced her. She was conveniently stood next to Hicks and was pleased to discover he was much taller than her.  
One of his biceps possibly thicker than she was.

'I'm sorry. I feel I should apologize for what happened.' April went on looking at Ripley and Ripley only. If she looked at Hicks now, she would mutter something incoherent and possibly embarassing and would fail to say what she had previously intended.

Apone nodded in appreciation and Hicks smirked. The younger woman, April he had come to know her as, was pretty small but attractive nonetheless.

Ripley wanted to embrace her friend but knew if she did, it would be a little shameful and April more than anything just wanted to forget.

'Okay, back to the fifth wheel thing. In fact, there is something I can do. I can drive that loader.' Ripley said.  
Apone, Hicks and I looked over and spotted a human activated and controlled robot. Used for heavy lifting and I knew well that Ripley could drive it.

I smiled as Apone gave the affirmative and then Hicks turned to me. It would be the first thing we would have said to eachother. But surprisingly April was becoming more comfortable and when he asked, 'so, what can you do?' April flirtaciously shot back, 'I kind of like being the fifth wheel.'

Hicks smirked again a little surprised at her answer and April got her breathing back in control. Apone wasn't entirely satisfied and so April continued, 'but I am a computer IT tech, I could help your guys over there.'

Apone looked to see Hudson, Drake and Farro gathered around the computer, they had frustrated looks on their faces and were arguing non stop. 'Go ahead.' The leader took his signature cigar from his mouth and watched April go to the computer desk. Leaning over, Hicks was a little uneasy to watch Hudson get an almost perfect view down her shirt.

April, in just a few clicks and buttons, had settled the computer problem and then sat down on the chair to go through with whatever the previous task was before.

Everything was running smoothly and it wasn't long before Hudson and April were talking normally. He was actually pretty funny and wasn't absolutely cocky and confident. He was just a little sure of himself which wasn't always a bad thing when you are a Marine. You need to know you're the best,  
if you don't, you wont be the best.

Burke and Gorman stayed away and April was thankful for that. She didn't need another confrontation. And she reminded herself to keep her temper in check while in the air.

* * *

After a while, April was stuck at the computer fufilling a favour for Hudson. The Marines were getting kitted up and she saw Ripley watching the ship hover a few centimetres in the air.

Suddenly, yelling was heard and April looked up from the monitor to see the Marines running out single file and leaning up against the wall to show Apone their quick prepping skills. Hicks passed her just as she looked up and they exchanged smiles.

His helmet was covering most of his dirty blonde locks and a radio transmitter hovered in front of his face blocking view of his beautiful eyes but apart from that, it was Hicks.

Apone was shouting at them pleased with his soldiers and said, 'absolutely badasses.' Ripley came over to her friend and said she could copy the files down and then could board the ship.

The Marines went on first and got suited up and then Ripley and April climbed aboard. April subsequently passed Hicks on the way in and she wasn't sure how she felt knowing he got a perfect view of her ass since she had to bend down a little to get through the door.

Burke was sat down and April noticed he was sat purposely in the middle leaving Ripley to sit one side and April the other. April and Ripley exchanged knowing looks but followed suit without complaining.

But just before April could sit down, Burke reached out and took her wrist. April snapped her head up to glare at him. A brilliant purple bruise was forming nicely on his left cheek but his eyes were hard. 'I want to talk to you.'

Yanking herself out of his tight grip, April leaned down close and mumbled, 'I don't want to talk to you. I want to hurt you. Badly.'  
Leaving it like that and for him to create his own imagination through the threat, April sat down and pulled the bar over her head. She looked up to see Hicks watching her and she smiled slightly. He returned it kindly but something was glazed over his eyes and it was honestly making April tingle in places that hadn't tingled in a long time.

She wasn't a virgin but back then, it was simple enough to tell the difference between a potential relationship and a quick shag. Now though, April was feeling different and wanted something more from Hicks. If only she knew, he was thinking the same.

* * *

_I cannot get enough of this movie and Michael Biehn to be exact. I actually bought Terminator today just to watch him in a new light because,_  
_forget his new stuff, he aint all that drop dead gorgeous anymore. Anywho, in Terminator, he was brilliant and it was nice to hear him talk more but a steamy love scene between Sarah Connor and a sad ending later, I declared it a 'movie never to be seen again' and sat down with ice cream to cry._

_So here I am, watching Aliens again and enjoying the fact he hasn't got a stupid damsel in distress on his arm and also, there's no sad ending, not really._

_Anyway, hope you guys are sticking with me!_

_~ Noxin_


	4. Chapter 3

**Before I start, I need to thank and apologize to the very awesome and very talented, Ashten Knight, if you're reading this and haven't reviewed, she is doing all the work for you but you NEED to check her out. So, thanks so much, and sorry I didn't mention you in the last chapter, I was supposed to add it in at the end.**

**Title: Blacklist**  
**Rating: M**  
**Pairing: Hicks/OC**  
**Dedication: Ashten Knight**

Chapter 3

It was bustling inside the ship and April was becoming more and more sick. She didn't usually get sick on planes, although this was in fact, a kind of space ship?

Ripley sat next to Burke and looking a little shaken herself. Not even able to glance at Burkes direction, April focused on the others around the ship.  
Most of them looked pretty prepared except Lieutenant Gorman who looked a little angsty.

'We're on the express elevator to hell! Going down.' Hudson said and April cracked a small smile through her nerves. Last time this happened,  
she was on her way with her mother and friends. She promised herself, she would never go back.

Now she was sat in the exact same postition, only this time she realized, she knew what she was expecting and she was ready.

'Mark.' Came overhead and the ship plummeted down. She faintly heard Hudson woop but then she closed her eyes and tried to block everything out.  
It was like a rollercoaster, halfway through, you realize that at any time something could do wrong and you could die. Overall, it doesn't stop the amusement of the experience but it's the frightening thought that makes you try and block everything around you out.

It was another moment before it seemed to calm and they were flying. Soaring, was probably more appropriate though. Soaring through the sky. And although it was still scary and immensely fast, April felt a little better.

A little disappointed that she couldn't hold her friends hand on the way down, Ripley looked past Burkes head and spotted her friend looking rather relieved.  
She would do whatever she could to ensure she got through this alive. She owed her that.

'Rough air ahead.' The pilot announced overhead and April almost groaned. The only thing worse than falling out of the giant ship, turbulance.  
Another moment and everything was good again. She heard Ripley speak and looked at the woman.

'How many drops is this for you Lieutenant?'  
April looked towards the man in question and saw him squirm awkwardly. She understood why Ripley had asked, he looked more terrified than anyone else here.

'38. Simulated.' He added shakily.  
'How many combat drops?' Vasquez asked.

'2.' Lieutenant answered guilty, 'including this one.'  
April rolled her eyes, 'great fuckin' leadership.' She said causing the Lieutenant to look away shyly.

Ripley and Burke exchanged looks and April looked at Hudson who seemed more amused at the thought of his leader being so inexperienced.  
Next to him, Hicks lay sound asleep. April smiled and Hudson noticed, mistaking the kind gesture for himself, he took it upon himself to smirk at her and lean forward as far as his guard bar would allow. 'You know, me and you should get together.'

April couldn't help but laugh at his invitation but shook her head, 'thanks but no thanks. I feel more naughty every day but being with you, would make me evil.'  
Hudson smiled again despite the rejection. No matter, he thought, he could still get her in the sack.

'I got a bad feeling about this drop.' Apone declared.  
Another Marine that April sparsely knew spoke, 'you always say that Boss, you always say you got a bad feeling.'

Apone chuckled deeply.

Lieutenant Gorman fiddled with some technology stuff. April wasn't in the mood for helping him and could care less if he didn't understand anything.  
'Drake,' Lieutenant called, 'check your camera. There seems to be a malfunction.'

Drake smacked his camera to the side of his armor casually and Lieutenant approved when it began working again. April then noticed the miniture camera's attatched to their heads and looked away shyly. Hicks was asleep but she wasn't exactly dressed to be involved in a movie right now.

'I'm ready man.' Hudson said standing up from his seat. It wasn't exactly frowned upon but April herself wouldn't do it.  
It seemed the others thought so too since Hudson was the only one standing. 'I am the ultimate badass!'

Hudson walked down the ship a little bit and stopped in front of April, 'check it out.' Leaning down so his arms were shielding her face, she looked down but then back up teasingly. She wasn't a flirt but something about him made her smile. He would be a good friend, she thought.

'Hey April, don't worry.' He stepped away with a smirk,'me and my squad of ultimate badasses will protect you.' April burst out in laughter and Hudson began to explain weapons which only seemed to interest Ripley. April looked over at Hicks who slept peacefully despite the turbulance, voices and ship machinery.

'Alright people, gear up.' Apone said, 'two minutes. Get hot.'  
April followed everyone else and removed the bar from around her waist. She then stepped behind Burke as he spoke to Lieutenant Gorman and she smiled at her friend.

'Somebody wake up Hicks.' Apone said distastefully. April watched Hudson smack him a few times and his hazel eyes opened again. He was frowning but laughed when Hudson made some joke.

Ripley suggested they step up front to look through the cameras. April agreed as the soldiers were preparing their weapons anyway. As they closed in on the beacon, Ripley saw something in the camera. April moved to look at it too.

'That's the atmosphere processor?' Ripley asked.  
'Yep, that's it.' Burke said stepping in. April moved away swiftly and stood the other side of Ripley scowling at Burke's small smile.  
He continued talking.

'A remarkable piece of machinery. Completely automated. You know, we manufacture those.' Ripley and April turned around to give him a 'are you stupid?' kind of look in unison. Burke shut up afterwards and April and Ripley rolled their eyes.

April leaned against the computers as Lieutenant Gorman gave a few instructions to the pilot, Farro. 'Okay, move in forty.'

'Roger.' Was the response and April asked Ripley, 'hey, you think the aliens will still be here?'  
Ripley didn't look at her and carried on staring into the camera screens, the misty fog didn't do much for the sights but you could get the general image.  
'Maybe. Can't know for sure. Just, stick by me, okay?'

April smiled kindly, 'I can take care of myself. But thank you.'

Ripley then said something that wasn't directed at April, 'complex still intact. They still have power.'  
April took a look and noticed it too. That's right, they did. Which was bad because it means either the aliens have turned into Einsteins and learned to work electricity or it means aliens have been roaming all over the complex without the benefit of locked doors.

'Okay Farro,' Gorman said, 'set down on the landing ground.'

April prepared herself and took a deep breath, here we go. Or here they go, rather since it was the soldiers that had to enter first ensuring everything was safe.

Or as safe as safe could get in this situation.

* * *

Ripley and April were stood side by side keeping an eye on the soldiers camera screens. Gorman was sat and Burke was standing behind him.

April was a little glad he was keeping his distance. 'First squad up, on-line.' Gorman said.  
'Hicks, get yours in a cordon. Watch the rear.'

April looked and found Hicks' camera. He was moving forward and then looked at Vasquez's who had the perfect view of Hick's backside.

Hudson was asked to run a bypass through the automated and computer controlled locking mechanism. This was pretty simple stuff for April but still wished she could have ran out to do it a lot faster than Hudson had managed.

She, unfortunately, was stuck in this little ship room full of screens.

Gorman ordered Hicks secure the upper level while Apone secured the lower level. April was impressed with the two teams stealth and authoritive way of doing things.

'Hudson, Hicks, use your motion trackers.' Gorman said. April looked at the screen and saw Hicks pull out something. After a few moments of silence,  
Hicks said, 'nothing. Not a goddamn thing.'

April learned the hard way that silence meant danger. And that aliens were very, very quiet.

Gorman sighed at the lack of action so far, April glared at him momentarily, she sure as hell didn't want him to think this was some fucking holiday.  
'Okay, quarter and search by two's.'

Apone's team dispatched down different corridors while Hicks' remained the same.

Suddenly a small beeping was heard and April and Ripley scattered the find the source, 'it's Hudson's.' Burke said and everyone looked at his camera.  
His motion detector had sensed something.

Hudson and Vasquez wandered and found the direction, they followed it professionally until they came to the door. The beeping was loud and April leaned in closer to the camera. An alien? She wasn't sure if she wanted to give Gorman the satisfaction of proving him they were telling the truth, or forgetting the whole idea and going home.

April flinched when Hudson kicked the door, they advanced and found mice scurrying around in a cage. Taking a deep breath, April looked at Ripley who looked a little relieved too.

Looking back at Hicks camera, April spotted something. She wasn't sure what and realizing she was the only person who seen it, took it into her own hands to get a better look. 'Wait, tell him to go back.'

Gorman looked confused but April lost patience of counting on other people and grabbed a microphone, 'Hicks?' Her nerves kicked in when she realized this would be the first time she had addressed him by name. 'Back up.'

Hicks took a few steps backward and April then said, 'pan right.' Hicks looked right following her orders and spotted it. April looked at the spot, 'there.' Ripley patted April's back as if saying she did a good job and April was pleased.

Hicks bent down to it and April switched to Drake's camera where she saw Hicks look at it closely. 'You seeing this alright?'  
Bending lower he added, 'it looks melted. Somebody must have bagged one of your girls bad guys here.'

April felt her breath hitch and snapped her head around to look at Ripley. The two girls looked slightly afraid and Burke then confirmed their thoughts.  
'Acid for blood.'

'If you liked that,' Hudson began bringing their attention back, 'you are gonna love this.'  
There were multiple holes, some big some a little smaller. Whatever had happened, April knew one thing. She knew it was an alien doing.

Apone then spoke into the mic, 'second team, what's your status?'  
Hicks answered a little disappointed, 'we just finished our sweep. Nobody's home.'

Apone declared the complex safe and Lieutenant sighed, April knew what he was thinking. That they were late and nothing was around.  
April had a very bad feeling though.

'Alright,' Gorman said, standing, 'the area's secured.'  
Ripley obviously had the same feeling because she stood up straight and yelled, 'wait a minute, it's not secure.'

'The area is secure, Ripley.'  
Ripley and April looked at eachother in doubt. They knew how to keep alive, and that was to keep a considerable amount of distance between yourself and those fucking aliens.

'First time, head for Operations. Hudson, get their CPU online.' Gorman announced. Hudson obeyed with a quick, 'affirmative.'

'Hicks,' Gorman continued with authority, 'meet me at the south lock, we're coming in.'

April glared daggers at him, 'you're fuckin' stupid if you go in there.'  
Gorman turned and faced the young woman, 'what do you mean? You're coming too.' April yelped as Gorman grabbed her roughly by her collar and literally dragged her out of the ship.

Ripley called after him angrilly and when they got out, he let go of Ripley only to stand aside Burke. April and Ripley knew then, they were in way over their heads.  
Rubbing her sore neck, April cursed under her breath. She hated them both.

'Sir,' Hudson came on over the radio just as Hicks and his team came out from the doors, 'we got CPU online.'  
'Good, stand by for Operations.'

Burke had rushed on apparently afraid of a little rain. April hung by beside Ripley, still a little shook up with the whole confrontation with Gorman. Usually, April can hold her own but that really shook her and she figured it would be best to stay within the confines of Ripley for time being.

Just until Gorman get's into a little trouble and will be begging for my help, April thought menacingly.

Ripley and April were last and April frowned when she felt Ripley freeze beside her. 'Rip?'  
Ripley was staring wide eyed at the building. April realized it was most probably bringing back memories. To her, it was just a building. A building that was just there. To Ripley, it meant something entirely different. Memories and pain.

April was aware of the fact her mother could be an alien bearer and dead in this very building. But her priorities were on the task at hand and Ripley at the current moment.

'Ripley?' April stood in front of her older friend who stood about an inch taller than her. She felt someone's presence behind her and stiffened when she heard the familiar voice of Hicks, 'is she alright?'

April shrugged and stood on her tiptoes to stare directly into Ripley's eyes. April blushed when she felt someone's hands prepare themselves at her hips in case she fell.  
Hicks stood a little behind April, his hands braced to catch her but Ripley snapped to attention and muttered a, 'yes,' under her breath before smiling a reassuring smile at April.

April stepped back and was disappointed to discover Hicks' hand had moved.  
Hicks held back for a moment and let the women enter first.

* * *

_Okay, enough now. I was writing for a whole six hours today in college and now I am typing.. Poor fingers. =(_  
_More soon =D_

_~ Noxin_


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Blacklist**  
** Rating: M**  
** Pairing: Hicks/OC**

Chapter 4

April walked beside Ripley through what seemed to be a Med Lab. Hicks began walking behind.

Then something caught her eye and April stood still. Aliens, the little parasitic ones. In tubes. Ripley momentarily glared at April holding them up and then saw them too. Hicks looked cautiously at the women and then spotted the same thing.

April walked slowly towards the doorway, she could heat footsteps but couldn't place whether they were Ripley's or Hicks'.

She didn't know if she should enter, check if they were dead. 'My God,' Ripley breathed. April had no words. Her eyes were glued to their still bodies.

'Lieutenant.' She heard Hicks, he was right behind her and his breath tickled her neck. When he got no reply, Hicks said again a little louder, 'Gorman.'

April was startled when Hicks placed a hand on her forearm, gently moving her aside as he walked in. Gorman followed after and April glared at the back of his head.  
One of these, I hope, is so fucking gonna eat you, April thought to herself maliciously.

Ripley walked in too but April stayed put at the doorway. Bishop followed Ripley in and Burke soon after. Burke turned to Ripley and whispered, 'are those the same ones?'

Ripley nodded and stared at the tubes. They were more disgusting than she remembered and brought back so many memories.  
Burke leaned in to get a closer look and couldn't help but notice how fascinating they looked.

'Careful Burke.' Ripley warned. April took a moment to look at the stupid fool who had his face near enough pressed against the glass. A loud THUMP echoed causing Ripley and April to jump again and Burke to step back.

April, stared wide eyed at the moving alien in the tube. 'It wants to eat you Burke.' April spat.

Hicks smirked at her quickly before leaning in close to Burke, 'looks like love at first sight to me. Oh he likes you Burke.' Ripley chuckled but Gorman held a cold gaze with all three of them before turning to Bishop who said, 'two are alive. The rest dead.'

April moved into the room now and pressed a hand to the cold glass. This one looked dead. She could see the supposedly alive ones, squirming in their tube like prisons. 'Surgically removed before embryo implantation.' Bishop went on. 'Subject was Marachuck, John J. He died during the procedure.'

April removed her hand and stepped away facing Bishop and Gorman, 'had to kill him to take the little fucker off.'

Gorman's reply to that was another hard look. April looked away from him.  
'Yo Hicks.'

Everyone turned to look at the soldier who called the Corporals name. 'I think we got something here.'  
Distinctively, April could hear a faint beeping and joined Ripley to take a closer look. Hicks was already outside the room examining the detector screen.

'Behind us.' He said.  
'One of us?' Ripley asked. April looked behind her, the only person behind her was Bishop who lingered in the room a little longer. Narrowing her eyes, April declared official 'keeping her eyes on him' and turned back to lean over Ripley.

'Apone?' Gorman spoke into the radio, 'anybody in D Block?'

A voice came back a little puzzled, 'that's a negative sir. We're all in Operations.'  
Everyone scattered and fixed their weapons. Drake who weilded the biggest gun stepped through to the front. Hicks took a swift look at April and then back to the front casually but she noticed.

Smiling, she stayed behind Ripley as they walked slowly forward to find the source of the movement.

Her smile turned into a very hate filled frown though when Lieutenant Gorman accidentally knocked over a microscope. Causing a loud crash, Ripley gasped and April turned to curse at him. 'Dickhead.'

Gorman stepped forward but before he could do anything, Hicks announced, 'it's moving.' April turned back to the front leaving Ripley to glare at the Lieutenant. She felt she shouldn't leave him and her friend alone at the present time.

'Which way's it moving?' Drake asked not taking his eyes off the door.  
Crowe shook his head, 'it's coming straight for us.'

Everyone began moving forward again and after checking for cover, Hicks motioned with his hand for everyone to come through the door out into the corridor.

The beeping got louder and catching a quick glimpse at the decreasing percentage number, April pressed herself subconciously into Hick's back when a figure ran across their path and fire errupted through the silence.

Drake cursed but Hicks stood straight, 'hold up.'  
Hicks then looked down at April. Her hand was clenching his bicep and blushing, she stepped backwards. Hicks only smiled slightly before looking at Ripley, 'Ripley.'

Ripley and Hicks stepped forward and crouching, Ripley and Hicks let off a chuckle. 'What is it?' April asked bending to thier level too. A small girl was huddled under the rubble. April let out a small breath of relief and grinned.  
Hicks was grinning too surprisingly.

'Grab her Coporal.' Gorman instructed a little sick at the way Ripley was trying to coax her out with tender words.  
Hicks stuck his hand in but she only flinched away. April scowled at him, 'don't grab her.'

But he already had her. 'Got her.' He took hold of her shirt collar but the small girl bit him. Hicks yanked his hand away, 'damn.'  
'I wanna say Haha.' April muttered. Hicks was about to respond but then the girl ran away. Into the floorboards. Everyone stood up to locate her.

Shining torches at the ground they only caught glimpses. With everyone yelling at one another it was hard to keep track of where she was going.  
April then spotted her, crawling into a shaft. Taking off without a word, April ran and threw herself into the shaft only hearing a faint, 'April!' From her friend.

April shuffled through and reached a small room. The blonde infant cowered in the corner. The shaft hatch opened again and Ripley appeared.  
'It's okay.' Ripley coaxed again.

The girl, once again, took off running. Ripley grabbed her though and held her. Rocking her slowly, side to side. April watched the two and her heart lurched.  
She knew of Ripley's daughters death and she figured the maternal instincts were there since her daughter at the time and this new child were around the same age.

April looked around at the state of the shaft as Ripley brushed the girls hair back when she finally calmed. She found a photo. It was a recent photo of the girl. She was dressed in a uniform and had a better, cleaner appearance than she had now but it was still the same girl. Tapping Ripley's shoulder,  
she showed it to her. Ripley took in the girls name which was displayed at the bottom: Rebecca Jorden.

April sighed. She never really was one for kids. Although, she was still young and had time. She cringed slightly when she thought about that and a certain soldier popped into her head. Excusing herself and allowing Ripley and Rebecca to rock still, April climbed back out. She struggled and the next thing she knew, a pair of arms were lifting her out. Hicks placed her down and looked her over. 'You okay?'

April nodded bashfully. 'Are they coming or not?' Gorman asked impatiently.  
April nodded and brushed her trousers down. 'They're coming.'

Gorman sighed and muttered something, April raised her voice, 'I said they're coming!'

Everyone was looking back and forth between the Lieutenant and the young woman, Hicks in particular wasn't happy with their situation and was a little afraid when he had already picked sides if the shit hit the fan. Gorman wasn't much of a leader anyway.

* * *

April watched Ripley hand Rebecca some hot chocolate. She hadn't spoken a word and frankly, she couldn't blame her when Gorman selfishly called her rescue 'pointless.'

Turning to look at Hicks who was fiddling with some computer technology, April felt her eyes drift to his backside. Forcing her eyes away, she smirked a little. Not bad, she thought.

'Hey April,' Hudson called.

The woman turned to her name and saw the soldier sat at a computer, a flashing red screen was alerting him there was an Error. April looked back at Hicks who watched her and then turned to look at the screen, his companion was frowning at.

'What's up?' She asked taking the seat that was vacated. 'Not working.' Burke said.

April read the message and pressed a few buttons. A few moments later, it clicked back to life. Hudson smiled appreciatively. 'Thanks.'  
'No problem.'

Gorman leaned behind the chair Hudson was sat and April tensed up. Hicks noticed and seemed to inch a little closer. 'Smoking or non smoking?' Hudson asked jokingly. The screen was back to what Hudson and Burke were previously working on.  
There seemed to be a map made of lines, April couldn't place which location they were currently looking at but she could tell it was of the complex.

'Just tell me what you are scanning for Private.' Gorman said exasperated.  
'PDT's.' April muttered when she saw the little side bar on the screen.

Gorman made a sound and a face to go with it to tell everyone else he had no idea what they were.  
April rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen, she was tired of Gormans lack of knowledge concerning important information in a mission.

'Personal data transmitters.' Burke took over, 'Every colonist had one surgically planted in them.'  
Hudson was chewing endlessly on what appeared to be gum since he was a very impolite eater. April, was sat in the middle between Hudson and Burke and almost wanted to get up. Unfortunately, due to Lieutenant Gorman's close proximity, getting up would mean having to ask him to excuse himself. That would make him laugh like a fool.

Nope, April declared, she would sit right here.

'If they are between 20 clicks, we are able to locate them.' Hudson said, 'so far, zippo.'  
April pursed her lips and leaned back in the chair, 'what about there? What's that place?'

Hudson zoomed in and Burke told her, 'the 2nd block. No bleeps, nobody there.'  
Everyone sighed at the sudden halt in the mission.

The silence was interuppted however when a small voice shouted behind them, 'they're dead okay? Can I go now?'  
Everyone turned to see Rebecca yell at Ripley who leaned back a little dumbfounded at the raise in the small girls voice.

'You alright?' April asked her friend. Ripley nodded and said something else to Rebecca. April turned away along with everyone else and muttered a little, 'okay then.'

'There!' April saw something on the screen and her outburst startled those around.  
Hudson zoomed in and saw it too. Dots on the screen. PDT's.

'Yo!' Hudson called, 'stop your grinnin' and drop your linen. We found them.'  
'I found them.' April grinned and Hudson rolled his eyes. Hicks and April looked at eachother and exchanged a small smile.

'Are they alive?' Gorman asked.  
Everyone leaned in to get a closer look.

'Unknown.' Hudson shook his head. 'But it looks like they are all there.'  
April felt smoke go through her nose and looked up puzzled. In front of her face, apart from the computer monitor, was a cigerette. Hicks, to be exact.

He was offering a drag to her. Shaking her head, she looked up at the soldier and smirked, 'no thank you. I'll leave the cancer ridden patient character to you.'  
He chuckled and then looked back at the screen when Hudson described their location.  
'It looks like a goddamn town meeting.' Hicks said thoughtfully.

April looked back at Gorman and knew what he was thinking. 'Let's saddle up, Apone.'

Apone confirmed and April glared at Gormans very cocky smirk. He was happy. He had found people. Alive people, was another story.

Everyone stood up and April made her way back to Ripley and Rebecca. Before she could though she was stopped by a hand on her arm.  
'Hey,' Hicks said softly. April looked at his hand and then back into his eyes, momentarily losing her train of thought.  
'Names Dwayne.' He smiled and then walked off leaving her temporarily stunned. Smiling, April sort of skipped back to her friend.

'Hey, Rebecca, how are you?' April asked the girl.

'It's Newt.' Ripley said and April nodded in understanding. Turning back to the girl she studied her curiously, she looked a little cleaner.

'Hey Newt, my name's April. We're gonna go with these soldiers now okay? You wanna come?' She spoke with a gentleness she hadn't heard herself use in a while.

Newt looked from the younger woman to Ripley before breaking into a smile and taking April's hand who led her out into the truck. Ripley followed behind until they were all piled into the vehicle.

Newt instantly went to the far corner and began muttering to her dolly head. Personally, April noted, it was a little creepy but she understood it was the only comfort the girl had.

April then realized she never had anything like that when she was a girl. She probably had dolls, sure. But she never had something that had a massive impact on her.  
That she carried everywhere. That gave her a sort of reassurance. She went into a massive debate with herself about how inconsiderate she must be to not have anything of her mother's on her.  
A sudden wash of guilt and sadness overwhelmed her to the point she had to control her breathing before she broke down in tears. Ripley noticed the change in her friend and took her to the side, stepping away from Gorman and Burke who were staring at the camera screens.

'Are you alright? Is something wrong?' April shook her head and looked up at her older friend. Ripley looked young for her age. She was rather quite pretty. She was independant and strong.  
'Rip, what if we don't get outta this?'

Ripley looked away not wanting to think about it, 'we've found people April. Let's focus on that.'  
She grabbed her friends arm and forced her to look at her again, 'you know just as well as I do that those people are dead. Or wrapped up in alien mess. Don't bullshit me.'  
Ripley was growing tired of her friends attitude and sighed, 'look, we are surrounded by soldiers who know what they're doing-'  
'Do they?' April cut in not convinced.  
'Yes.' Ripley stated. 'Don't tell me how you think we're gonna die. I wouldn't bring you here if I knew I wouldn't give every single inch of my life protecting you.'

April again, felt guilty and looked down. 'I'm sorry Ripley. I'm scared and I know this is going to end badly.'  
Ripley embraced her friend, 'it's okay. I think Hicks will protect you.'  
April flushed a bright scarlet and buried her face in her hands. Laughing, Ripley turned back to the camera screens.

April went back too and was handed a radio and microphone by Burke. She mumbled a thank you and couldn't help but feel a little more respect for him.  
He seemed to be trying to make it up to her, even if he still didn't fully understand her violence towards him. Gorman however, was perfectly aware of April's hostility towards him and frankly, he couldn't care. Nor could April.

The camera screen showed everyone's sight. Their names at the bottom showed who they were looking at. Hicks, D was April's main priority and blushed thinking of the fact she reminded herself of her mother who watched her father's camera screen a lot too.  
Gorman was speaking through the microphone, giving instructions or requesting descriptions of what they were seeing. Above the camera screens were the Marines'  
health bars. Their life. If it flatlined, it was pretty obvious what the problem was.

Their camera's then showed a slick, slimy substance that was covering most of the ceiling outside the room the soldiers were supposed to descend into.  
'What is that?' Gorman asked. Ripley and April honestly, had no idea. It wasn't something they had seen before and when Ripley said an honest, 'I don't know,'  
the Lieutenant looked slightly worried. Casually though, he instructed the team, 'proceed inside.'

The squad moved in without question, Hudson was still looking at the ceiling though and the thick black slime was making April a little queasy.

Apone was instructing his team thoroughly and Hicks would make quick decisions too. April had to admire their tolerance. How the team obeyed without question and how they handled tight situations like this.

Ripley then noticed something on the monitor, 'Lieutenant, what do those pulse rifles fire?' April looked at Ripley confused. Looking back at the map, she understood and made a little, 'o' shape with her mouth waiting for Gorman to answer.

'Ten millimetre explosive tip caseless. It's a standard, light armour piercing round,' he told her proudly. Then he turned to her a little angrily, 'why?'

'Well, look where your team is Lieutenant.' April said cockily.  
His cold green eyes pierced her but Ripley took over, 'no, she's right. Look. They're right under the primary heat exchangers.'  
Gorman looked at her and back at the map, he was a little defensive now at her question, was she telling him how to command his team?  
'So?'

April sighed in defeat, it was official. This man knew absolutely nothing. Ripley seemed to agree and went on like she was talking to a child, 'so, if they fire their weapons in there, won't they rupture the cooling system?'

Burke stepped in and confirmed the girls' suspicions, 'they're absolutely right.'  
Gorman turned to look at him, getting more angry, 'so what?'  
Burke now looked a little annoyed at how Gorman was seriously lacking in this leadership department. 'Well, this whole station is basically a fusion reactor.'

Gorman snapped his head back to the map. He was gradually understanding but Burke decided to shine more light on it for his pride's sake. 'so they are talking about a thermonuclear explosion.'  
'And then adios, muchachos.' April added at the end. Gorman was now more upset and embarassed to worry about her addition to the explanation. He understood. His team would blow up if they fired their weapons.

'That's wonderful.' Gorman said, 'shit!'  
Ripley, April and Burke exchanged looks as if to thank themselves they weren't Gorman. His fuckin' promotion to Lieutenant was because he was shagging somebody, April figured.

Sitting up straighter, Gorman spoke into the mic, 'Apone?'  
The soldiers stood to attention at the serious tone of their Lieutenant. 'We can't have any firing in there. I want you to collect magazines from everybody.'

Gorman ignored the snide comments but April smiled at Hudson's distaste of his command. 'Flame units only.' Gorman added. 'Rifles are to be slung.'

Apone seemed to respect his squad enough to understand their confusion and as he was about to protest, Gorman interuppted him with a rude, 'just do it.'  
'And no grenades.'

April could imagine their faces as the Marines handed over their ammo. Their pride and joy weapons now officially useless.

* * *

_Okie dokie.. I am actually very ill today =( Which means, I am home from college and missing a very important exam. Damn! Retakes next week, I think._  
_The good news is, I can lay in bed and write more of this story. So, once I upload this one I will be begin the next._

_~ Noxin_


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Blacklist  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Hicks/OC**

Chapter 5

Chaos.  
Utter, absolute anarchy.

A female soldier, dead. More screams, unheard orders and desperate firing.

Gorman spoke orders but nobody seemed to hear. Ripley and April kept telling him to pull the team out but the panicked Lieutenant didn't seem to want to listen.

'Pull your fucking team out, Gorman!' April yelled, still looking wide eyed into the camera's. Most were static screen signalling that the soldier who bore that camera was most likely dead.

Gorman contacted Apone and tried to command him to fall back to the incinerators. But Vasquez and Drake were dishonourably firing their weapons despite strict instructions not to.

It was obvious Apone was struggling to hear Gorman's order and soon enough, his camera blurred and cut off completely. His life line flatlined above the camera and Gorman spoke, worried, 'Apone? Talk to me.'

Yells of 'Sarge!' battered the speakers and April was a little happy to see Hudson and Hicks still standing.  
'Talk to me,' Gorman said again to Apone and Ripley, having enough shouted, 'he's gone!'

'Get them out!' April screamed. Burke hadn't said a word, only listened and watched on.  
Ripley turned to Lieutenant Gorman too and started shouting, 'get them outta there!'

'Shut up,' Gorman muttered and then a little louder when Ripley got in his face again.  
Ripley made a face and turned back to the radio's, in haste she spoke into the mic, 'Hicks, whoever is left, get -'

'Just shut up!' Gorman knocked the mic out of Ripley's hand and she and April shouted, 'Goddamn it,' in unison.

April breathed deeply and was a second away from knocking the Lieutenant out. Hicks was just about visible on Hudson's camera, he was yelling about Apone to which Hudson replied, 'he's gone, let's get the fuck outta here!'

Ripley was glad to hear Hicks putting her plan in motion in which he was commanding the Marines to go. Gorman spoke random names into the radios but got no reply.

'Hicks, Hicks!'  
'They're cut off, asshole!' April snapped. Ripley grabbed Gorman by the collar and said, 'do something!'

April ran to the back of the truck, she's had enough. She wasn't letting anymore Marines dying if she had a say about it. Ripley followed her,  
strapped Newt in and ran to the wheel. 'Drive me there, Rip. I'll get them out.'

Ripley, silently agreeing with her friend, drove madly down the planet. April was holding onto a bar overhead by the door. She glared at Gorman as he tried to yank Ripley away from the wheel.

A sudden surge of respect for Burke when he took Gorman off Ripley mumbling, 'you had your chance Gorman.'

Ripley charged through the wall and April jumped out with not a second thought. She could hear fire and a faint, be careful, from Ripley.

Running around the truck and down the corridor, she saw Hicks holding Hudson. Placing her arm on his shoulder, he turned quick and prepared to attack. He relaxed a little realizing it was her.

'Let's move.' She said and Hicks turned back, 'Marines, let's go!'  
April led the way back through the crumbling corridor and to the truck. Hicks faltered a little with holding Hudson's weight. Backtracking, she took the other side of Hudson to which he expectedly replied, 'you wanna touch me up now, sweets?'

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, 'so not the time, Hudson.'  
Hicks ignored their little banter and continued to the truck, a lot easier now that some of Hudson's weight was balanced.

April stumbled through ignoring the pain in her side to which Hudson was pleasantly leaning against. Once inside, Hicks practically threw Hudson down.

April felt arms behind her, pulling her more easilly into the truck, she almost lost her breath when she fell back against Hicks.  
With an unladylike, 'oof,' she pulled herself up, blushing a deep scarlett and helped the rest of the team.

She saw Vasquez getting pulled in the truck by Hicks who had regaind balance. Drake was still shooting outside. Vasquez saw the alien a second before Drake and April knew what she was going to do. 'No!' She yelled running over, 'don't shoot it!'

But it was too late. Vasquez shot the alien and it's acidic blood sprayed all over Drake, burning his skin to the core. Killing him.  
Vasquez struggled in Hicks' arms trying to save her conrade.

Pushing Vasquez out of the way with a yell, 'forget him, he's gone,' Hicks attempted to shut the door. An alien appeared and April ran over to help shut the door.

Hudson at the other end, Hicks put his heart before head and shot the alien forgetting about the acid. It's blood splurted all over the door and unfortunately,  
onto Hudson's arm.

He cried out in pain but April managed to shut the door, 'Ripley, go, go, go! Now!'

Ripley stepped on it and they propelled out of there. The soldiers fell down and so did April with a curse. 'Shit,' she said as her back hit the floor.

Hicks stood and grabbed the bar on the ceiling, pulling April up beside him, he held onto her. April's knees were going to give and thought grabbing the bar would be a good idea too. Her back pressed up against Hicks front.

A few crashes behind her and more swear words sounded. Ripley burst through the door of the complex and out into the open. Hicks placed a hand on April's lower back before making his way to the front.

Assuring Ripley that we were clear, she finally came to a halt. April sagged on the bar with an exhausted sigh. It was terrible, she hated her fucking life.  
Taking a look behind her, there were scattered soldiers, Hudson was one that stood out cradling his injured arm.

Although it gave her great satisfaction to see Lieutenant Gorman passed out cold on the floor. She had a strong urge to step on him or spit on him.  
Either one would suffice but decided neither would help the situation except make her feel a little better.

Hudson was sat on a seat and Burke made his way over. Hudson had a putrid smelling smoke flowing from his arm and in anger, he shoved Burke away from him.  
'Get away from me, man.'

Burke stepped away and April walked over to Hudson, he eyed her curiously, 'you gonna kiss and make me better?'  
April laughed and sat beside him, 'no.' He made a failed attempt to pout and April added, 'I am gonna me you better though. Or try anyway.'

Glancing around the room, she saw Ripley and Hicks around the unconcious Gorman. Vasquez had him by the collar but Hicks, still in respect to his Lieutenant ordered her to back off.

'I'll find a first aid kit.' April told Hudson and started destroying shelves around the truck in search.  
'Hey, hey look.' Hudson said, standing up and walking over to the cameras. 'The Sarge and Dietrich aren't dead. Their signs are real low, but they aint dead!'

Hicks walked over to get a look. April took Newt who was standing in a corner over to Ripley who placed her in a seat safely. 'Then we go back in there and get them.' Vasquez said determined.

'No way, man. I aint going back!' Hudson objected. April was beginning to have a great love for this soldier. A friendly sort of love, but a great respect.

'You can't help them.' April said over the argument. Everyone turned to look at her. Hicks' eyes were serious but understanding. Hudson looked almost thankful.  
'She's right,' Ripley said, 'you cant. Right now they're being cocooned just like the others.'

Hicks looked from Ripley to April to the cameras again. April finally found a first aid and walked back to Hudson who was panicking. 'This aint happenin' man. This aint happenin'.'

'Ssh, come on.' April comforted softly. A smoke but gathering round his arm again but she sat him down and began to bandage him up.  
She did it gently but a few hisses still came from him.

'Alright,' Vasquez spoke after a moment. 'We've got seven canisters on CN-20. I say we roll them in there and nerve-gas the whole fuckin' nest.'

Hicks was stood beside April holding the bandage in place as the young woman did her job on his burn. 'It's worth a try but we don't even know if it will affect them.' Hicks said tiredly.

'Let's just bug out, why we even talking about it?' Hudson cried. April looked up and into Hicks' eyes. She would never get used to how beautiful they were.  
She looked back at Hudson and smiled at him. He seemed to enjoy her company and calmed for a moment.

'I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit.' Ripley suggested.  
Everyone turned to her in shock. 'It's the only way to be sure.'

Hudson agreed with a, 'fuckin' A.' April stared at her friend in surprise, _fuck it_, she thought,_ let's do it_.

'Wait, hold on one second.' Burke stepped up just as April was finished with Hudson's arm. Grinning at the injured soldier, he grinned back.  
Hicks stepped away and April did the same so they were practically sat beside eachother now.

'This installation has substantial dollar value attached to it.' Burke went on. Ripley narrowed her eyes not sure where he was going until she finally concluded it with a witty, 'they can bill me.'

April knew they didn't have that kind of money, but she was all for it. If it ended those fucks for sure, she would gather twenty jobs and sell her house.

'Okay,' Burke said more calmly, 'this is an emotional moment for all of us, I know that.' He shot a look in April, Hicks' and Hudson's direction and April exchanged a look with Hicks that spoke, what the hell?

'But let's not make snap judgements, please.' Vasquez walked up to him a little suspicious of why he was so damn determined to protect this species. 'This is clearly an important species we're dealing with here,' Burke said, 'and I don't think you or I or her,' he pointed to April who furrowed her brows in insult, 'or anybody has the right to exterminate them.'

'Wrong.' Ripley objected strongly.  
'Watch us.' April said.  
'Yeah,' Vasquez nodded, 'watch us.'

'Maybe you aren't up to date on current events, but we just got our asses kicked, pal!' Hudson shot at him.  
Burke looked a bit overwhelmed with everyone ganging up on him but he still stood firm, 'look I am not blind to what went on but I cannot authorise that kind of action, I'm sorry.'

Ripley looked at April who understood immediately. Taking a look at Hicks who had his face lowered to inspect Hudson's bandaged arm, April spoke, 'well, asshole, I believe Corporal Hicks has authority here.'

Burke flinched at the curse word but April could care less. She had lost more honour in this man. Shooting a look towards Hicks, Burke made a face, 'Corporal Hicks...'

April nodded with a smile and Ripley smirked and took over, 'this operation is under military jurisdiction.'  
'And Hicks,' April continued, 'is next in chain of command.' The last three words she emphasized by playfully smacking Hicks' forearm and shot him a friendly smile.

'Are we correct, Corporal?' Ripley asked.  
Hicks looked up with his beautiful hazel eyes and said, 'yeah,' with a lower of his head, 'yeah, that's right.'

Burke was definitely not pleased with this and was still determined to get his input in, 'yeah okay, but look, girls, this is a multi-million dollar installation, okay?'  
Ripley was still confused to where he was going with this. We had covered the use of cost in this conversation, useless. Ripley couldn't give a shit.

'He can't make that kind of decision, he's just a grunt.' Everyone stood to attention. April glared at Burke.  
'How fuckin' dare _you_, asshole.' April muttered. Burke heard and turned to Hicks with a short, 'no offence.'

'None taken.' Hicks said in clenched teeth, 'Farro, do you copy?'  
April smirked at Burke's face when he realised he had overstepped the mark and Hicks was now the leader. He was doing things _his _way now and Burke didn't have a say in it.

'Standing by.' The womans voice was heard over the radio.  
'Prepare for take-off, we're gonna need an immediate evac.' Hicks ordered.  
'On our way.' The woman switched off and Hicks turned back to the group, 'I say we take off... Nuke the site from orbit.'

Hicks faced April and smirked, 'it's the only way to be sure.'  
April smiled and looked away blushing. Hudson seemed pleased with the decision.

Hicks stood, 'let's do it.'

* * *

_Okay, me stopping. Me hungry. Me tired. =) Thanks still to Ashten Knight for reviewing!_

_~ Noxin_


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Blacklist**  
**Rating: M**  
**Pairing: Hicks/OC**

Chapter 6

Ripley and the rest moved over the rocky surface with an agonisingly slow speed.

'Come on, pick it up.' Hicks instructed as himself, Hudson, Vasquez and Burke carried the stretcher which lay a still unconcious Lieutenant Gorman.  
April walked beside Newt so she was between herself and Ripley but kept stealing glances at Hicks.

We stopped when Hicks said and they lay Gorman on the ground. Lighting a flare, Hicks walked over to stand beside April, 'you holdin'?'  
April nodded and smiled, 'I'm holding. Are you?'

'Getting there.' He said, turning away he said, 'Dwayne.'  
April looked temporarily confused and Dwayne chuckled, 'my name. Dwayne Hicks.'

She didn't know if it would be necassary to introduce herself even if he did know her name already. But nodding anyway, she replied, 'April McCanley.'  
'Nice to meet you April McCanley.' Hicks said with a small smirk in her direction. April blushed and looked down, he was getting under her skin.

Ripley raised a hand to her head to shield her eyes from the flare and get a better image of the distance. April looked up too and furrowed her brows at what she saw. The ship, their rescue ship, looked slightly off balance. Like there was no control of it.

April stepped closer to Hicks who saw it too. Then it crashed into the rock, April flinched at the impact and heard Ripley cry out, 'Run!'  
Ripley had already grabbed Newt so in the spur of the moment, April grabbed Hicks. He shook to attention and grabbed her around the waist shocking her utterly.

Ripley and Newt had taken shelter by a rock and April and Hicks jumped to the opposite side of it, Hicks conveniently landing right on top of her.  
If it wasn't for the gushing urge to breathe she would have found it quite erotic but April gasped and Hicks quickly got off her.  
'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'It's fine,' April said brushing herself off and then looking around to make sure everyone was okay.

Hicks then checked on Gorman, removing a piece of burning rubble that had fallen on him.  
April then noticed his helmet had fallen off, or he had taken it off because for the first time she could clearly see his blonde hair.

She didn't have time to daydream though because Hudson was freaking. Quite frankly it was annoying her but she understood and kept her mouth shut.

'We're in some real pretty big shit now man! What are we gonna do now man?'  
Hicks walked past but something must've clicked in him because he suddenly reached out, took Hudson's armor breastplate in his hand and tugged forcefully.  
Glaring at him he snapped, 'you finished?'

Hudson went quiet and April walked over to put a hand on Hicks' arm. He looked at her and immediately let go as if he was embarassed.  
Ripley was brushing off Newt and glanced in their direction, raising a dark brow she was curious. Was her friend and Hicks getting close?

April let go of Hicks who stomped on some fire and walked to her friend, 'hey Rip, you okay?'  
Ripley nodded and April grinned down at Newt, 'and you sweetie? You alright?' Newt smiled back politely and put a thumbs up, her smile didn't seem to falter in the least when she spoke next, 'I guess we won't be leaving now, right?'

Ripley and April looked at eachother. What do they say to that? Yeah, everything is going to be fine, let us just build our ship back together or no, sorry,  
looks like we're gonna die.  
Ripley just looked down at the girl and rubbed a hand down her back, 'I'm sorry Newt.'  
'It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault.'

April smiled at this and realized this girl must have manners. She was polite and friendly and didn't seem bothered at the situation. She seemed to have prepared herself for this when her family died and in many ways it was actually rather quite upsetting and sick.

'Oh, we're fucked! What the fuck are we gonna do now? What are we gonna do?' April was becoming more and more irritated by Hudson and turned around to watch him through his hands up in despair.

'Stop it Hudson.'  
Hudson looked at her and shook his head, 'well come on man. What are we gonna do? We're so fucked.'  
Rolling her eyes, the woman walked away annoyed.

'Well, maybe we could build a fire, sing a couple of songs. Why don't we try that?' Burke added rather maliciously. It was a sarcastic statement but April wanted nothing more than to go back to normal and do that.

'Hey.' Ripley called to us. Everone turned to face her. 'Let's head back.'  
'Back?' April asked. 'We're going back? All this way and then.. I don't get it.' Ripley turned and picked Newt up off the rock and placed her on the ground, she had a hand on her head, 'Newt says they mostly come at night. I don't want to sit and find out.'

With that, they walked past everyone and began their journey back.  
'This is bullshit.' Vasquez muttered but following behind. April turned towards Hudson who was still rather dejected and felt hopeless but he followed and Hicks, not far behind him although he did wait for her to come along too before moving forward.

* * *

Vasquez and April dropped another large box onto the table and Hudson and Hicks chose a weapon, 'that's everything?'  
April nodded. She had volunteered to acompany Vasquez on gathering the weapons. She felt she had to overcome her purpose here. As Ripley would more than likely learn how to fire a gun, she had to keep herself useful.

A computer tech can only do so much when everything is working correctly.  
'Okay,' Hicks began, 'this is absolutely everything we could salvage out of the wreckage.'

Ripley came to get a better look but April stayed well clear. She instead, walked round the table to stand beside Hicks who was leaning against a counter and began to explain their supply. 'We got four pulse rifles with about 50 rounds each.' He shot a look at the woman beside him then back at Ripley, frowning.  
'That aint good I figure?' April said. Hicks sighed and picked up a small metal object, 'we got 15 of these M-40 grenades.'

He placed one in front of Newts place who felt compulsed to touch it. She couldn't however, when Hicks said, 'don't touch that. It's dangerous honey.'  
April inwardly smiled at the pet name. Whoa, good with kids.

Ripley pointed at a large gun, 'is that the only flamethrower?'  
Hicks was tired, it was evident in his voice. He was exhausted and leading a group of soldiers, a rogue 2 females and a kid aint so easy. Not to mention orders are completely random considering their damn Lieutenant is out cold.  
'Yeah,' he said running a palm down his face, 'it's only half full but it's functional.'

He pointed to another one, 'I think that one is damaged. And,' he stopped in front of the last one, 'I don't know about that one.'  
April looked down at Newt who had what she could only assume was Hicks' helmet. It almost completely covered her face and April laughed out loud.  
Newt grinned at her with amusement.

'The good news is we got four of these robot sentries,' Hicks walked over to a few boxes with Ripley and Vasquez and opened the lid, 'with display and scanners intact.'  
'They kick ass so I think they'll come in handy.'

Ripley was nodding and listening to all of this and spoke, 'how long after we're declared overdue can we expect a rescue?'  
Hicks and Vasquez looked at eachother guilty. April took Newts hand and breathed. Wow, this definitely cannot be good.

'Seventeen days.' Hicks concluded. Hudson was back on call after this and swirled around to snap, 'seventeen hours? I hate to rain on your parade but we're not gonna last seventeen hours!'

April flinced. He was right but his negative way of going about things was beginning to bug her out of her wits.  
Hudson didn't stop there though and added, getting more riled up by the second, 'those things are gonna come in here just like they did before and get us and eat us and come in-'

'Hudson! Hudson!' Ripley shouted over his panicked state of mind. Hudson quieted down long enough for her to say, 'this little girl survived longer than that without any weapons or any training.'

April looked at him to see how he would respond to that, he did surprise and anger her when he cried, 'well, why don't we just put her in charge?'

That was enough. In April's mind, he'd crossed the line and she rushed at him before anyone could talk. She managed to swipe a pulse rifle from the table before she did though.

Everyone watched in shock and amazement as she pinned Hudson to the wall, a rifle in his face resting against his chin. Nobody could move to stop her.

'Hudson, you better start fuckin' dealing! Because I swear to God, I need you focused.' April spoke sofly as if she wasn't pointing a gun at a soldiers face.  
Hudson swallowed, his adams apple bobbing and April lowered the gun. Then she looked at it for a moment, 'hey, this one has a grenade launcher.'

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath because when she smiled, everyone sighed and let out an exasperated breath. Ripley stepped forward and took the gun cautiously from her friend and turned to Hudson, 'can you get on a terminal and draw up some kind of floor plan?'

Hudson took one look at Ripley and back at April who was eyeing the guns newest addition and then nodded and stood.  
'Blueprint for construction. Anything that shows this layout. Are you listening to me?'

'Yeah,' Hudson said actually seeming to concerntrate on her words. He was shocked, scared and surprised. But he nodded along and listened carefully to the older woman as she continued, 'I need to see air ducts, electrical access tunnels, sub-basements-'  
'Every single possible way those fucks can get into this complex.' April finished.

'Okay.' Hudson said. He didn't seem too gobsmacked about April's whole gun-in-your-face thing anymore. He seemed calm enough to understand the basic instruction.  
'I'm on it.'  
'Hudson,' Ripley called, 'just relax.'

April and Hudson looked at eachother, the anger gone from her eyes and she exchanged a small smile as an apology.

Someone then made their way past her causing her to jump in the air, startled. This set everyone else off and Hicks had even made a step forward as if to protect her.  
Bishop looked around, 'sorry for scaring you.' He picked something up, 'I'll be in Med-Lab. Check on Gorman and continue my analysis.'

April narrowed her eyes, she had a hand on her heart and wasn't sure if she trusted this guy yet.  
'Fine,' April sighed placing her hands on either side of the table and bending slightly over in pure exhaustion. Ripley didn't seem to trust him either and said, 'you do that,' and watched him leave until he was out of sight.

* * *

_Okay, I am so tired right now it's not even possible. I am getting ready to sit down and watch CSI and eat ice-cream and then I am going to watch Copycat!_  
_A classic movie I bought for 1 today. I think it's possible to say I am falling in love with Sigourney Weaver but she's a terrific actress, she was so bad ass in Avatar too when I heard her voice I was like, 'shit yeah! Ripley has come back to fight mother fuckin' BLUE aliens now.'_  
_So yeah, hope you had a nice weekend and enjoy the rest of your Sunday night._

_~ Noxin_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

April sighed and watched Ripley tend to Newt. She seemed to be amused just trying on the soldiers helmets and repeating basic commands she'd heard. She figured she must remind Ripley of her daughter.

'A mother's nature, huh?'  
April turned to Dwayne Hicks and smiled, 'guess you could say that.'

Hicks placed his weapon beside him and leaned against the counter too, 'you don't like kids?'  
April pursed her lips, 'I don't dislike them.'

He laughed. He got the message. 'So, you and Ripley are what? Friends?'  
April momentarily looked at him and smirked, 'you think we were lovers Dwayne?'  
Hicks' cheeks suddenly burst into a red colour and he looked down, 'no way. I was just wondering if you were new friends or old friends.'  
April laughed and touched him arm forcing him to look up into her eyes, 'I know what you meant.'

A moment passed between them. To the outside world they most probably looked like lovers, close partners even. But to them, they were them. 2 people caught up in a moment, and April nor Hicks minded.

They were, however, brought out of their stupor when Hudson came calling and running past them with a few papers in hand.

'I got the blueprint layouts ready.'  
Hicks and April looked at eachother and then back down to the ground. Their moment gone, but not forgotten, and April would make sure it wasn't her last moment with him.

* * *

'So this service tunnel must be how they are moving back and forth.' Ripley ran her index finger down the long line on the paper.

Hicks leaned closer and said, 'that's right. It leads from the processing station right into the sub-level here.' He pointed at the complex.  
Ripley moved the layout to get a better view, Hicks was instructing her. April jumped a little when something tugged on her hand. Looking down, Newt looked up a little dejectedly. 'You small enough down there?'

Hicks looked over and smiled when April lifted her onto the table beside herself and Hicks. Newt saluted him and April laughed before turning back to the table of blueprint layouts.

'Well there's a pressure door at this end.' April pointed to the large like boulder on the paper. 'Couldn't we put one of the robot sentry units here?'  
Ripley nodded, 'yeah and then seal that door?'

Hicks nodded agreeing with them, 'but we gotta figure on them actually getting inside the complex.'  
'That's right,' Ripley said, 'so we repair the barricades at these two intersections and weld plate steel over these ducts here,' she pointed, 'and here. And here.'

April nodded, 'that means they can only come at us from these two corridors right?'  
'Right.' Ripley said.  
'Alright and then we put the other two sentry units here and here, right?'  
April nodded in satisfaction, 'right.'  
Hicks looked up and smirked at her, 'outstanding. Now all we need is a deck of cards.'

April smiled back at him and looked away before he did. Looking around Hicks said to the team, 'alright, let's move like we have got a purpose.'  
'Affirmative.' Hudson said and April was pleased to see that when Newt mocked him by repeating the commander saying, he almost chuckled. Almost.

April and Ripley were at the doors, accompanying Hudson and Vasquez as they tested out the sentries. Newt and Burke were gathering more supplies and April soon sneaked off towards Hicks who was busy welding the door.

After he finished, he glanced at her but she was looking down at the map, before she could say anything, he spoke, 'here I want you to put this on.'  
April looked down at thte blinking bracelet thing, 'what is it?' She looked up at him confused and he broke into a small smile.'

'It's a locator. That way I can find you anywhere inside here. On this.' He showed her another blinking object and April smiled, she would've laughed but Hicks was being so serious. Snapping it across her wrist, she said, 'thanks.'

Hicks saw her expression and said, 'well, it's not like we're engaged or anything.' She looked up at him strangely and he smirked. 'All right, what's next?'

* * *

_Short, I know! I am so sorry. I told you I would update though, don't think I am abandoning this. I am just writing for my CSI fic now and Tokyo Drift is later tonight. Anyway, I couldn't resist some Dwayne Hick-ness and I think I fall harder everytime. Anyway, moving on, anyone new to this? If you want to know who I'm talking about, either watch the movie Aliens, or google, Hicks from Aliens. Don't google Michael Biehn because he aint that hottie back then right now,_  
_understand?_

_~ Noxin_


End file.
